


TickleTober 2020 Sanders Sides

by orphan_account



Series: Tickle Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tickletober, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TickleTober 2020 prompts with Sanders sides! A mix of different lees and lers and characters so check the summary to each chapter!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tickle Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914244
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1: Unusal Spot (Ler Patton and Lee Logan)

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up! I probably won't be able to write for every single prompt, but I've written enough for at least a week. Which doesn't sound impressive but this is like the furthest I've ever got into one of these prompt challenges so hey ho!

Logan sighed again. A long drawn out angry huff. His shoulders were so tensed that they were practically glued to his ears. His back rigid from sitting in the same position for hours. His foot angrily tapping under his desk. All of him consistent in showing how stressed he was. Ironically, much more consistent than his plans for Thomas could ever dream to be. 

Patton had been checking in on him every hour, to offer more drinks and snacks, but he was finally drawing the line on his fourth visit to the side’s room. “C’mon Lo. Enough is enough. Take a quick break, come at this again with new fresh eyes. At least an hour,” Patton smiled and tried his hardest to keep the pity out of his voice. Logan slumped to the point his head rested on the desk. He didn't bother putting up a fuss. Patton was too stubborn to allow that. He just flopped over the chair and stumbled his way to the common room with Patton’s hand placed on his back. 

Some show was playing on the TV with Roman sitting attentively watching while Virgil was slowly slumping against him while completely engrossed in his phone. Patton easily slotted himself the other side of Virgil and patted the space next to him for Logan. He huffed a laugh at that. He was probably very obvious in the fact that Patton had a special knack for calming him down. “Anything you’d want to do in particular?”  
“Patton, please. You don’t have to do anyth-”  
“Please? I want to help! Y’know how I get...” Patton looked away but Roman snorted at his antics. Patton knew that constantly caring for the others and feeling bad when he didn’t wasn’t exactly healthy. Plus, Virgil was always hit or miss whether he liked his hovering about and frantic caring. But he did absolutely love helping the others through whatever was troubling them. It was just so satisfying and soothing for himself as well. Knowing that they were okay or that he could bring a little sunshine to an otherwise rainy day, there was no better feeling. The others had learned at this point just to let him help rather than having two sides in an awful mood. Not that they had a choice, it was impossible to say no to Patton’s rejected little face.   
“No, I don’t have any preferences. I just want to relax quickly.”

Patton smiled widely and immediately summoned a head scratch massager. Being honest, he wasn’t sure if Logan would even like it but he had been desperate to at least try it out! Logan loved a good massage with how tight his posture and shoulders can get. So it was the same principle right? 

He raised it up and Logan slumped into the sofa so he could better reach. It touched down and the rounded prongs slowly pushed through his strands of hair. Firm pin points that crept down his scalp. Logan instantly perked up. 

It was a strange feeling. A tingly feeling. It made him stand to attention instantly.

“What do you think?” Patton asked without noticing any of his reactions.   
“Uh... good? It’s something new. I don’t imagine it’ll be useful if I had a headache.”  
“Fair enough, I’m going to keep going alright?”

He drew the device back up and it was then that Logan realised his mistake. The tingles layered on top of each other. The way the prongs brushed along his ears back up. His breathing became jumpy. He started playing with his hands to try and distract himself. Threading his fingers together to try and block out the tingly tickles slowly creeping back down his scalp. 

Virgil had been watching the whole time with an eyebrow raised. Logan had a blush staining his face and was looking at the floor with panic, confusion and also excitement. He had tensed all up again. He looked exactly like when one of them found a brand new tickle spot. 

Oh no way! Too good to be true!

“You okay there, Lo? You’re going a bit red,” Virgil smirked and gestured to his own face.   
“Oh are you? Should I stop?”   
“N-no. You’re... you’re okay. I’m fine!” Logan stammered and twirled his thumbs faster.   
“How is that massage thing anyway? I always thought that they would tickle way too much,” Virgil smiled confidently and put away his phone. All his attention stolen by trying to make Logan break. It was not often he got to tease the others’ for how ticklish they were.   
“Tickle too much? God you really are too ticklish aren’t you Virgey Wirgey?” Roman piped out, completely taking the wrong message. Virgil panicked feeling his face grow hot and instead kept his eyes on Logan alone. Focus.  
“Yeah, the prongs must surely tickle loads! The way they brush past your ears and the tingles they must leave behind. Also! Like look at it! It looks like a tickle torture device...”

“HEHEHEHEeeeeehhehehehe! Viriihihihihigil! Shuhuheheheha shut up!” Logan snapped. 

Patton immediately stood to attention as well. Too good to be true!

“Oh it tickles? Why didn't you say! Do you want some tickles today? Some tingly scalp tickles?”   
“It’s weeeeehhehehehehe! It’s weird! It hehehehe doesn’t tihihickle enough hehe!” Logan took a few wobbly breaths, “It feels heheheeeee like I should be able to hold it but... I can’t stop gihihiihihi hehhehehe giggling!”  
“Awww!” Patton’s smile somehow stretched further at that. 

Logan didn’t have a chance in hell in keeping the giggles inside. His chest bounced with the force of the gentle stream of giggles. It truly felt like he would never stop giggling. It felt... amazing! Typically, as embarrassing as it was to admit this, he was too ticklish to really giggle. When he laughed, he laughed belly laughs. It felt so nice to have no choice but to let go and take the gently tickles and giggle. Giggles flowing through him, forcing him to melt into the sofa and his smile to smooth away his frown lines. 

Patton seemed to understand that. He didn’t think he has ever seen Logan react this way to tickles. It seemed to utterly pacify him and his giggles felt like it soothed his very soul.   
Even Roman and Virgil had wide smiles that refused to leave as Logan’s giggles bounced around the room. 

“Aww, such an usual tickle spot. Your tickly scalp! Don’t worry, I’ll tickle as long as you need,” Patton sung to tease him but Logan seemed lost in his own piles of tickly giggles.


	2. Day 2: Feathers (Ler Patton and Lee Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has made it his mission to test different tools against the others.

This was all Logan’s fault. He had just joked that they should test which tools were most effective against each of them. It was merely mentioned once. Only to tease Roman who he knew was very tool sensitive. Yet, here they were. The thought had never left Patton’s mind since hearing it. Logan probably didn’t even remember saying it. But the inner tickle monster and the renowned most teasiest tickler couldn’t let it go. The ler mood had been simmering since. 

And now, it was all boiling over. 

Now he was doing Logan proud and had even come up with a plan.

Patton was merely dusting around the mindscape. A very normal activity to do. Cleaning is very important. Setting a good example for Thomas. That was his excuse. He had never dusted the mindscape ever before. And he was hoping that someone (his plan predicted that it would be Logan) who would point it out first. 

And here Logan came now. 

“Patton? Are you... dusting?” He frowned before continuing to grab himself a drink. Completely missing Patton’s stilted turn and him raising the feather duster. He tip toed one step closer. Arms drawn up like the monster he was.   
“Yes, I thought that everyone could be spruced up...” He crept closer to his turned back. His manic grin stretching just that bit further. Logan merely focused his attention on filling the glass, completely missing Patton’s deliberate wording of ‘everyone’ rather than everything. He set it down and finally looked back. 

Patton lurched forward. 

“Patton! Wha-what are you doing?!” Logan shrieked. Patton knocked him down to lay on his back. Patton sat perched on his hips. One of his hands clutched Logan’s forearms. His arms pinned above his head. Completely trapped. A feather duster clasped in Patton’s grip, pointed at him.   
“Sprucing up the place! You’ve been stuck up in your room for too long! Leaning over your desk...” Patton sang as he kept his eyes stuck on his own actions. It was more awkward than he thought to pluck one feather from the duster but he smirked once he felt a long fluffy plume come loose. “You’ve collected dust yourself! It's just a spring clean! A quick feathery cleaning! It shouldn’t tickle that bad...”  
“Wait wait wait! I um... feathers won’t work! Also! People cannot get dusty. Wait! I move enough!” Logan stuttered before turning into high pitched shrieking, but Patton grew bored. 

Sounded too sciency. Time for his own science experiment. 

Using the fluffy end of the feather, he pushed the polo sleeve down. He then crept the feather closer to Logan’s armpit, making sure to go slowly and carefully ignoring Logan’s pleas. Twirling it slowly. Logan’s voice rang higher and higher. It slowly danced down his sleeve to Patton’s target. Then the feather touched down and instantly started flicking up and down. 

“PAAAAA! PATAAAHAHAHAAH PAT! PAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Logan exploded. His head started thrashing from side to side. But his arms merely flexed rather than tried to break free.   
“Aw Logan! Too much build up? I’ve never heard you laugh so loud!” Patton smiled but his surprise was genuine. Logan was bellowing out loud belly laughs. It was only a feather. He’d never been particularly tool sensitive before... but he famously couldn’t handle build up.   
“PAHAHAHATTON! HAHAHAHAHA! HA!” He realised a guttural snort and felt his face warm over, “It HAHAHA HA HEHE hah it tic- hehhahahahaha! It tickles!”  
“What tickles? I don’t see anything that could tickle! Just a giggly Logan getting nice and clean and free from dust!”   
Patton merely kept swirling the feather all around. The tip flickering in the centre of the pit to the length of the feather teasing the pit and also the side of his ribs at the same time. His laughter was slowing down, the anticipation cooling down. But he was definitely laughing harder than giggles. All being noted by Patton- if Logan could pay any attention he’d be so proud of his experiment and note taking! 

“Should we be fair? There’s no use only cleaning one side! Shall we go to the other side now? Oh but what if I’ve missed a spot here?” Patton cooed and stopped the feather. The tip resting right in the middle.   
“NO! Noohohohohohahahahahaaaaa! AAAAH! Patton!” Logan cried out. Even his laughter moved him enough that it felt like the feather was brushing up and down. Up and down. Just that tiny tip smoothing along his pit.   
“No? We’ll move on then! No problem, kiddo!” Patton grinned and paused. Logan finally looked at him. Patton only then started to move the feather. The fluffy fronds creeping back up the sleeve.   
“NOOOOOO! PATTON! AAAAHAHAHAHA!” Logan tried to rock away from him so the feather could leave quicker. Patton simply smiled and then whipped the feather out and instantly shoved down the other sleeve. “AH! Hahahahaha! Patton! Nooo ohohhahahaha feathers!”  
“What feathers? I don’t see any feathers! I can’t see anything that would be tickle tickle tickling you? No feathers that are tickling you here! You must just be extra giggly today!”  
“PATTON! AHAHhahahaaahhahaha! My sleeve!”  
“Nah, I think you’re imagining things!” 

Patton let his excited grin settle into a peaceful smile. He didn’t usually make notes on his ticklees- he knew them too well. He didn’t need notes to remember that Logan wasn’t that feather ticklish. But clearly the appearance of the feather was teasy enough by itself, regardless of how ineffective it was, so Patton made sure to make note of that. 

Patton's original plan was to look extra cool by walking away leaving Logan on the floor red faced. But... his mind would never allow that. He sat him up and pressed a kiss to his head before skipping away. Logan only shook his head and pulled up his phone to text the others. 

Roman was next! But he so often got caught up in his world of the imagination that it was always random luck whether he would come out of his room. It was better to just barge in rather than put up a façade of dusting. “House keeping!” Patton called as he knocked. He waited a few seconds before entering anyway. 

He smiled wide when he saw that Remus had joined him in this recent brainstorming session. Usually that smile would be over the fact that they were so sweet with each other. Finally someone who could keep up with Remus and someone who could actually one up Roman. But this time his brain celebrated the idea of two birds, one stone. “Hey kiddos! I’m walking around doing some cleaning, do you mind sitting down so I could-”  
“Well then where’s your French maid outfit!”  
“Clean your desks! Why don’t you both lay down on the bed? I won’t be long and you both can overdo it! Juts relax,” Patton smiled, hoping they wouldn’t question such a remark. 

But then again they weren’t Logan. 

And just like he thought... they only shrugged and flopped down on the bed. 

Patton kept up his excuse for a groundbreaking few seconds before leaping on to the bed himself. He aimed carefully, he sat on Roman’s thighs so he could perfectly aim for his tummy. As much as Patton would absolutely love to tickle torture Remus, he was still new to the group and he didn’t want to crowd him. If he did this the second Anxiety was accepted then Virgil would've completely freaked out! Better safe than sorry. 

“W-What on earth are you doing!” Roman laughed, clearly in too much of a good mood to notice Patton’s own almost threatening glare.   
“I’ve seen too many... films that start just like this!”   
“Don’t worry kiddos! I just wanted to make sure you’re clean! Germs are everywhere you know!” Patton had to bat away Roman’s hands as he slowly pushed up his tunic but luckily he had Remus! Remus caught on to his twin’s embarrassment instantly and quickly grabbed his hands. “Oh, see! Completely dusty!”  
“Oh! Patton! Wait wait WAIT! NOHOHOHOOHAHAHHEHEHAAAA!” Roman screamed once he felt that feather duster brush over his tummy. From one side, it smoothed over to the other. Making sure to swirl around his belly button. Roman broke down into squeaky laughter that made everyone in the room smile themselves. His laughter was just so bright and excitable.   
“Aw what’s wrong Roman? Are you too tickly to be dusted? It’s only a feather! One tiny flimsy feather! A feather and you’re telling me Prince Roman can’t handle it! Big strong Prince Roman being weak and tickly to some feathers...” Patton cooed while turning and quickly brushing the duster around his tummy. This time he used the whole duster as he already knew that Roman was feather sensitive and the sight of all those feathers would fluster Roman alone. Patton also knew that if he kept moving it around rather than any precise targeting then it would tickle all the more. Lot’s of tickles for the over the top cackling Prince. 

But.. then there was some hushed giggles also spread out in Roman’s laughter. 

Patton then noticed that when he feathered Roman’s left side, he was also brushing over Remus’ right side. 

“Oh! And also the duke! Is this what I’m seeing! That even the tough-guy gross duke is too tickly to face some simple fluffy tickly tickling feathers?!” 

Remus was wearing a crop top version of his normal outfit- the same fancy shoulder pads and patterned sleeves but the lacy black tunic ended a little above his belly button. So, the feathers kept flickering over his own side as he was laid right next to him. But his hands were busy pinning Roman’s hands. Remus’ was trying his hardest to hide his giggles but Patton could see the exact same squeaky laughter desperate to come out. His face was scrunched and blushing a violent red. 

“Oh! No, Roman! Look at what you’ve done now, you’ve gotten Remus all dusty! Here I thought you were the responsible brother. Now I have to tickle tickle tickle both of you! Oh no! Poor dusty tickly tickly brothers!” Patton cooed and started to brush the feather duster faster and faster across both of the tummies. Roman’s desperate laughter dying out only for Remus’ to instantly pick up. 

Patton had to laugh at how in sync they truly were. Their laughter was the exact same. Clearly their tummies were both very feather sensitive. When the duster went to tickle the other’s tummy, the other brother would pin their arms down. When he tickled them both, they both clung to each other’s hands like that would somehow stop the tickles. Meaning Patton was free to tickle away! 

“Aw, I wonder if I can make this quicker by tickling both of you. Maybe if I just squish you two together?” Patton then pushed on Remus’ back so he was forced to curl into Roman, leaving him able to tickle the middle of their tummies together.   
“AAAAH! PADAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HA! PADREEEAAA!” Roman wiggled uselessly and clung to his brother’s hands. It tickled way too much for him to realise that he could fight back.   
“EEEHHEHHAHHAHAHAHHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAA!” Remus hid in his face in Roman’s shoulder. He had never been tickled by feathers and now he was thankful! The fluffy silky feathers swarming around his tummy made butterflies explode in his tummy. It all managed to both be fluffy light tickles but also scratchy firm tickles! His tummy was uselessly sucking in but the feather duster would only just about reach his tummy. Meaning it was either face the tickles or sit there and face tiny light fluffy tickles to the edge of his sides. 

Patton waited until Roman’s face turned bright red as well before sitting up. Clearly Remus was only embarrassed while Roman’s blush was a pretty good way to tell if he was reaching his limit. He did the same for them as he did Logan, sitting them up and pressing them together so he could kisses to their heads. But only he made sure to give a reassuring squeeze to Remus’ hand, hopefully he knew that he wasn’t torturing him but playfully bonding with him. If not, then Roman would fill him in that this was just how Patton was. 

His next target was Virgil and it was the exact plan as Roman. Virgil so rarely left his room and so a direct approach was necessary. What his plan didn’t account for was Logan sending a warning text to everyone. Virgil’s room was empty. 

At first glance. 

But a closer inspection revealed that his favourite blanket was missing from its place on the bed and was instead peeking out of the wardrobe. The quiet tinny music (probably blasting through headphones) sounded from the same place. It all added up to Virgil hiding out in his wardrobe. What a cutie! 

“House cleaning! I’m just here to do some dusting!” Patton announced and immediately skipped to the wardrobe and sat against the doors. As much as he loved teasing, Virgil wouldn’t stand a few seconds of teasy before making a run for it. Patton leaned forward and, quick as a whip, reached into the wardrobe and snatched whatever he could. Virgil shrieked but was too surprised to fight back. By some miracle, he had grabbed an ankle. Meaning a now wiggly foot was poking out of the wardrobe. 

Virgil didn’t even have time to flick his headphones off his head by the time he felt feathers trailing over his foot. It was a feather duster. Logan had warned him. But Patton had thoroughly defeated his fortress of anti-ticklishness. It managed to tickle his whole foot. It seemed to swallow his whole foot in fluffy moving tickles. “HA! HA HA hehhehahahehehe! AAAHH! Patton! It tihiih- tickles! C’mon! HA! HAhehhehehahehe!”   
“Well maybe if you didn’t try to hide away then I wouldn’t have to tickle so much!” Patton hummed as he focused on the tickles. He was trying to be sneaky about untangling a single feather and so wasn’t putting his usual effort into his teases. He already knew that Virgil wouldn’t explode into laughter at the feathers. But that wasn’t going to stop him from tickling him to his best. At least he could give him a good light tickles session. Once he had a feather free, he simply held the foot by his heel and threaded the feather through his scrunched up toes.   
“AAAAH! PATTON! PATTON! PAAAAA! HAHAhaheheheeeehheehehHhA!” Virgil thrashed and tried to fall out of the wardrobe but Patton leaned heavily on the door. Trapped with his foot stuck out there, receiving all the tickles it could stand.   
“Oh that wardrobe got you all dusty! There’s some dust here... and here... oh that patch over there... It’s all over your toes! Look some much dust! So many tickle tickle tickles needed to clean your toes!” Patton giggled as the doors tried to bang open again. Really he was struggling to keep the fight or flight side trapped. It was like sitting against a bucking bull so Patton kept focused on giving lots of tickles all at once. He knew there was no way he was going to last long. 

And he didn’t. 

With a long squeal, Virgil managed to burst out of the wardrobe and fall on top of Patton. He simply laughed as Virgil took giggly deep breaths. “Get off of me!” Patton laughed as he went to stand up, causing Virgil to slump on to the floor. He helped him to sit up against the wardrobe and smoothed his hair back which Virgil whined at his bangs being ruined. 

And then there was one. 

Deceit, or Janus, was sitting there in the common rooms. His leg resting on the other, his fingers steepled under his chin, a book sat beside him on the chair arm, and his eyes boring into Patton. 

Patton stumbled but kept a brave face. “Hey Janus! What ya waiting for?” Patton smiled as he walked over to the chair, already planning to duck behind it so he could tickle his neck, Janus simply looked over at him. Making direct eye contact as Patton awkwardly side stepped around the common room to get behind him. 

As the feather, the first fluffy feather frond, touched down on Janus’ neck... ready to flick the tool down the side of his neck. As the feather touched down, Janus grabbed his wrist. 

His third arm grabbed the feather as he gracefully launched off the chair. Two arms restrained Patton’s arms. Janus pinned Patton to his front so his other arms were free to attack. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Janus, wait, no no, Janus!” Patton screamed but the other free hands were now all holding bright yellow feathers, this time with the stem pointed at him. Janus did not wait. 

The stems all dived under his top and traced around his tummy and sides. It looked ridiculous, Patton squirming against him with four hand shaped bulges dancing under his shirt around his tummy. Two swirled from his sides, across his hips, making sure to circle the hip bones and skated across the quivering tummy. Laughter frantically burst from Patton, useless against the hard tickles. “What dear Patton? You say to stop but I don’t possibly see what could be tickling you!” Janus taunted, exaggerating by whipping his head around and peering over Patton’s heaving shoulders. “Besides, it was you going around tickling! You made a plan and everything! What are your notes, or did you forget? Did you forget to pay attention. Too focused on tickle tickle tickling away to remember your plan. When did you forget? When getting the twins? Virgil?”  
“JAAANAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA! EEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

The others all walked in seeing Patton being destroyed by tickles that Janus just could not see let alone stop! All of them merely smiled and kept on their way.


	3. Day 3: Stocks (Switch Roman and Switch Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman seeks help to find the motivation to finish this project!

The tension in the room was like a physical cloud. Silence cloaked the two people with only the clicking of computer keys echoing around the room. But even that worsened the tension. Each click only exaggerated the silence when Roman hesitated or paused before typing the next word. Click click click before a pausing silence. Like a rubber band being pulled further and further. Like walking home with darkening clouds building up. Like that first rumble of thunder.

But Roman’s wobbly smile remained chiselled on his face. His eyes glued to his keyboard. Virgil was simply watching the wall. An ear facing Roman. Waiting for the clicking to stop for longer than ten seconds. Roman kept pausing. For longer and longer... He’d reach nine seconds before quickly spamming the keys. His fingers trembling. Giggles ringing out the more he paused.

“Wait wait! Wait! WAIT! I just don’t know how to word this! I don’t know what comes next!” Roman squealed seeing Virgil start to count on his fingers. Roman’s mind was reeling but he was left scrambling for words. Five... But he was caught in a loop. Quick write something! Or you know what will happen! He’d looked up now. Six... Looked up at Virgil turning to face his captured feet. Seven... His toes scrunching up and his ankles slowly turning.

Eight...

The classic wooden stocks were completely firm.

Nine... His laptop was now abandoned and sliding off his lap.

Ten!

“Aw, sorry Princey. I thought Creativity would be better at least writing something... anything!” Virgil giggled, he was never very good at playing big old mean ler.

“AAAAAAAH! WAIT! WAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! AAAAAAH!” Roman squealed, his feet trapped to just sit there and take the tickles that Virgil graciously gifted him.

“This needs to be written! You really want to prolong this? Just need to start writing again, we’ll worry if it’s good afterwards. Just write anything! Or do you want these tickles?” Virgil lessened his tickling to his forefingers scratching the ball of his feet. You’d expect Roman’s toes to be the worse but it was the ball of his foot where the tickles felt extra tingly and extra tickly.

“AH! HAHAHhahahahaheheheeeeee! eh, eh hahahahaahHAAHAHAA!” Roman tried to breath through the tickles but the laughter wouldn’t lessen. The stocks didn’t even move. His feet completely utterly trapped. He grabbed his laptop to sit back on his lap.

“Oh! Are you going to write? Free yourself from the tickles or are you going to be tickled some more? Just some more tickly tickles!”

“NOOOOOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!” Roman cried out. He was bouncing around way too much to even read his writing.

But he took a deep gulp of breath before managing to stab at the keys. Virgil again waited for ten seconds of typing before leaving the ticklish feet alone. But he made sure to literally just leave them alone. Leaving them alone with the leftover tickles still crawling over his feet. The balls of his feet almost itchy with the sensations.

This continued for five more minutes until Virgil got suspicious. This was the most consistent Roman had ever typed. He always paused like every few seconds to make sure it was the best writing that it could be. There was a reason he insisted on the ten second rule...

“What are you writing?” Virgil laughed as he plucked the laptop off his lap, completely ignoring Roman’s whiny ‘no’. But his own laughter doubled when he read back what he had just typed:

‘ _Typing typing, woo look at me typing. Virgil will keep tickling me unless I type so here I am typing. Typing Typing Typing. Lots of Typing! It’s not fair! Virgil keeps his hands near my feet and I keep thinking he’s going to tickle me as I can’t even see his hands! Typing. Can’t stop typing._ ’

“Oh that’s it! I knew you weren’t even t-” Virgil was going to make a huge display of tickling the snot out of Roman. A whole paragraph of nothing! But arms pulling him into Roman silenced him quickly. Well, actually maybe it was the hands squeezing his sides that shut him up. “Ahahahahaaaa! Whaahaha what ahare you dohohoahahahah doing!” Virgil screeched, helpless to even sit up. He curled into Roman’s chest. He knew he should’ve insisted on tying his arms up! If he did then Roman couldn’t just grab him and decide on revenge!

“When I said that I wanted your help to motivate me, I meant like you cheer me on or proof read the script!” Roman bellowed in a typical villain voice, his hands poised dramatically. Waiting until Virgil looked up before diving them back in. His right hand digging into his side while his left hand traced around his neck.

“AHAHAHAHAHAA! Heheheheheeee! Hehe, yOU DIDN’T PUHUHI PUT UP A FUSS HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” Virgil teased while making eye contact with Roman. Grinning wider somehow when Roman flushed.

...That was true. The stocks were summoned. His feet were locked in. Virgil explained his ten seconds rule. He explained that the anxiety of the incoming tickles would motivate him. And Roman merely giggled as he grabbed his laptop. Roman growled but didn’t say anything in response.

“Well, who's trapped and helpless but is still managing to tickle you senseless! I’m stuck and guess who’s still winning this tickle fight! Are you really that ticklish?”


	4. Day 4: Spidering (Lee Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton needs to be brave and confront his fears in order to save Virgil.

Patton usually was one of the first to go to sleep but today he was the last. Logan went to sleep his usual time at 10 o’clock while Roman and Virgil had already barricaded themselves in their own rooms all day. Patton was honestly glad that today was done, all the work got done. Hopefully Roman and Virgil would spend tomorrow in the common room as usual, now all that work was done. But now, they were all left in the peaceful aftermath of such stress. Patton knocked on each door as he passed. 

“Goodnight Logan! Best dreams!”   
“I hope you have a good sleep too Patton.” Logan quickly popped his head out the door.   
“Goodnight Roman! Promise me you won’t stay up too late!”   
“Best dreams Pat! I’m already getting into bed, I’m all spent! No point wasting my brilliant ideas right now,” Roman shouted through the door. 

“Goodnight Virge! Are you all alright?” Patton paused at his door. Virgil always suffered during stressful times and the fact that he stayed in his room all day slowly chipped away at Patton. He waited longer but no response came. No fumbling around, no muted mumbly snoring, just nothing. Patton chewed at his lip before poking his head around the door. 

And instantly melted into a smile. 

Virgil was slumped over at his desk, resting on his arms and sleeping soundly, with the glass tank of his spider open. Patton, despite his absolute all consuming fear of spiders, could not deny just how cute it was that Virgil adored and relied on his spider. It was so sweet to see Virgil use Dotty when he was panicking, focusing on her gentle careful movements and trying to ground himself on feeling her tiny footsteps and gentle exploration. 

Patton went to the bed and scooped up a blanket to droop over Virgil’s shoulders but paused at a strange huffing sound. He turned back to see Virgil’s hand sleepily swooping around his neck. Frowning, Patton peered over his shoulder only to freeze. 

Speaking of Dotty…

Stepping around Virgil’s neck, was Dotty herself. Hesitating to walk over his hood but clearly knowing better to not crawl down his neck to the desk. But that meant her legs were constantly moving as she was nervously pacing. But her fuzzy legs and the gentle weight was clearly tickling Virgil. He was sleepily smiling and squeaking when her legs slipped further down to the sides of his neck. 

The sound that was punched out of Patton was both a joyous aww and a terrified ugh. 

He dropped the blanket. He had to help. He had to! Virgil would be devastated if he found out he crushed Dotty in his sleep. Plus, Virgil struggled to sleep on a good day. There was a good reason why they all knew that if they saw Virgil sleeping, even if it looked incredibly uncomfortable or unhealthy, to just leave him be. He deserved a peaceful and long sleep. If Dotty tickled him to the point where he woke up, then Patton would have another reason to dislike her. And Virgil would be upset that he now extra didn’t like her. 

But… that meant that Patton would have to go near her. Probably even touch her! She was definitely too big to fit in a cup. 

“Hehehe… nahaha…. tihickles!” Virgil murmured and his hand swept across his neck again. Patton flinched as she was swept to his shoulder. Her legs flailing around and latching on to his underarm.   
“Oh kiddo!” Patton whispered with a wince. Dotty was just so fragile but she also wasn’t helping herself.   
“Heh! Heheeehehe!” Virgil’s laughter was now definitely louder.   
“Oh no… Please, I’ll be nice to you if you’re nice to me! You’re probably just as scared as I am! We’ve got some things in common, we both help Virgil… we both like to tickle our little storm cloud!” Patton whimpered as he took a step towards the chair. Then another. He paused before gritting his teeth and finally standing up to the back of the chair. 

Dotty almost looked up at him. Patton looked away and tried to even out his breathing. Right! Coping mechanisms, grounding! He went through the excise, skipping the five things you could see as he kept his eyes tightly shut. But he paused at Virgil’s rare giggles and chuckles. 

“Heh… nooooo…. heeehehhehe, Pat!” Virgil smiled and burrowed his face into his arm. Patton could do this! Patton could protect his son! Patton would conquer every fear he had to ensure his tired anxious son sleep soundly! 

He opened his eyes and quickly grabbed some paper on his desk. 

One minute of braveness. He could do a minute! A minute isn’t very long and that’s all it takes. Then he could freak out all he wants. 

He swept the paper underneath Dotty’s flailing legs and used his hand to gently coax her on to the sheet. Once she was secure, he lowered the paper into her tank. He didn’t bother to try and get the paper out and just shut the top. 

He took a deep breath. Patton suddenly burst into a wide grin. He did it! He rescued his sleepy boy! He high five’d himself and pressed a goodnight kiss to Virgil’s hair. He scooped the blanket again and finally draped it across his shoulders. 

“Goodnight Virgil!” He whispered as he slowly shut the door as silently as he could. 


	5. Day 5: Drawn On (Lee Patton and Virgil, Ler Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where writing on your skin shows up on your soulmate’s as well.

Patton had yet to meet his soulmates despite being able to have outright communication with them. It was pretty common that when people could write on their skin to talk to their soulmates, they immediately exchanged names and addresses. Most people met their soulmates when the writing ability manifested at 18 years old. Patton had exchanged names and addresses with most of them only to find out that they were fairly spread out among the country. Virgil refused to give his address saying that he was just too anxious (well his actual excuse was in case of them tried to kidnap him but even he recognised that that sounded very paranoid). 

But that didn’t stop him from feeling connected to them. He knew that Roman typically woke up first while Logan and Virgil were both night owls and so may respond first as they had yet to sleep. He knew that Roman was very upset and jealous when Virgil said he was the tallest by far. Patton knew that they were all fascinated by the fact that he described himself as covered in freckles. 

He looked forward to that small tingle of a ballpoint pen every day, always on edge waiting for someone to scribble down a note or someone wanting to talk. 

But it was at midday, when he was baking some cookies and trying to time them so they would be cool to have with his lunch, that he learned another fact. 

Roman was ticklish. 

His eyes bulged as he felt that familiar tingle curling around his belly button. He hurriedly placed the bowl of dough on the counter before wrapping his arms around his middle. He had instantly burst into frantic giggles. Pulling up his jumper, he saw the same red glittery gel pen instead drawing wobbly flower petals with his belly button as the middle. 

“Ohohohohehe hehehehe oh Romahahaheeh eheehe” Patton tried to uncap his own pen but Logan had beat him to it. A blue ball point pen quickly scribbled out along his arm: _Please stop! I’m in the library!_

Patton’s own wobbly writing joined his: _Roman please I’m too ticklish!_

Virgil merely ticked next to Logan’s statement. The tickles didn’t stop though. Now there was a bumble bee next to the flower with it’s own dashed trail going across the tummy and along their sides. After drawing a quick smiley sun, a scratchy writing formed along their ribs: 

_Not Roman, thank you very much! Better brother here, nice to know that I can tickle all of you at once. But I’ll let you go... right about nooooooooooow!_

Patton spent a few seconds to catch his breath before smiling. Roman didn't talk much about his brother but there had been many times when that same scratchy writing would interrupt a conversation. A quickly drawn dick here and green scribbles over what they had written. But Roman assured them that he did the exact same to him. 

_Sorry for that! I keep suggesting we just free him into the wild already. Nice to know I’m not the only ticklish one though!_

_Yeah it tickled loads!_ Patton wrote back but turned to continue his baking. 

_Aww, you’re all so pathetic,_ Virgil scrawled himself but Patton intentionally waited a few moments. Just like he thought Virgil quickly wrote that _sounds really harsh, the tone does not come across. I mean it’ s funny that you’re all ticklish._

_Yeah right! I bet you are ticklish!_ Roman scribbled and Patton didn't even twig what that meant. Next thing he knew, he was squealing while clutching his sides. Red glittery swirls were twirling around his sides. 

They tried not to tickle each other much, just sticking to writing on their arms. Obviously, they now all occasionally teased each other by tickling once a snarky mark was made. The next big time was when Patton was working in his coffee shop. The uniform was long sleeved so to give privacy to soulmate writing and no one really writes on their hands as it’s just too obvious. Meaning Patton completely missed Logan and Roman’s bickering. Which actually means that Patton immediately burst into frantic giggles when he felt that same pen tip drawing lazily over his stomach. 

But there was people waiting! His co-workers were busy with their own tasks and he was stuck on the till. One person gave him a knowing smile but there was a hunched hoodie clad guy who was outright grimacing at him. 

Or so he thought...

“H-hello. How can I hihihe how can I hehelp?” Patton didn't bother to hide his smile. It was probably pretty obvious his soulmates decided right now to tickle him. 

“Um.... I... heh, whihite coffee!” The guy almost yelled out with his face shining bright red and his arms firmly clasped around his stomach. 

“Aha, are you okay?” Patton gritted out. His gut dropping at the thought of something serious happening while he was stuck giggling away to himself.

“Sorry! I’m fihine fine! Uh, my soulmahates ahaha are being asses!” He ended up almost squealing. He had yet to even look up at him properly. But Patton was now trying to commit him to memory.

“Wait! Ahare you my soulmate? They hehe they’re drawing on eeeehe your tummy? Like zig zaggy?” 

“Wha…” The man looked up now. They both lifted up their shirts just enough to see the exact same glittery pen now drawing frantic zig zags. Patton could also see on the man’s arm that Logan had wrote on their arm that _Patton was at work so pack it in Roman!_

Thankfully the tickling stopped soon after Logan’s writing. After taking a few deep breaths, he convinced his manager to have his break now so he could sit with his newly found soulmate.


	6. Day 6 Kiss (Ler Virgil and Lee Remus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet sleepy... afternoon with Remus and Virgil.

Virgil found himself slowly coming to the land of the awake. Ew. The stresses of the previous day left his jaw feeling tight and his shoulders feeling finally loose. He had yet to even open his eyes but he could tell already that he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. On the fourth attempt, he finally guessed where his phone was on his bedside table and groaned at the 3 in the afternoon that greeted him. Guess yesterday really took it out of him.

But at least, he could now see Remus asleep. Remus typically woke up first and always struggled to fall asleep, so he knew to treasure the times he actually saw sleeping Remus. No smearing makeup, loud voices or hyperactive fidgeting. Just Remus. 

Virgil smiled at the thought of when they first started sharing a bed and he shyly asked if Remus did really sleep in the buff. He had just laughed and said that he actually got cold easily and preferred to wear pyjamas, the worse the design the better. 

So there he was. His wild hair making him look like he had been electrocuted but his face tucked under the covers. His body curled around Virgil tight with neon green fluffy socks and red tartan pyjamas that looked like they came straight from an old 1950s Christmas book. 

“Come on, time to get up,” Virgil sighed as he smooshed his face into Remus’ hair. His own eyes closing and his body settling back into the bed on its own. 

“Time?” Remus’ voice was hoarse but still had that shrill aspect running throughout. 

“3 in the afternoon.” Virgil didn't bother to try and pry his eyes open and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“We’ve got time.”

The covers were still warm and the curtains were tightly closed so not a single ray of the beautifully sunny day could reach them. Remus was still clinging close like some koala despite being almost two foot taller than him. The rhythm of his relaxed breathing making Virgil droop further and further into sleep again. 

“No!” Virgil’s voice had a panicked tone and practically echoed against the warmth of their sleepy afternoon, “We need to get up. If we go down in PJs then Pat will give us pancakes.”

“Hm...” Remus still refused to get up. Virgil sounded as if he was convincing himself to get up. He could survive without pancakes. But getting up? No. It would be a sudden and painful death to get up. Plus Virgil had yet to even move a muscle. Clearly it was his lack of no shame that was keeping him from sleep.

“Come on!” Virgil whined and pressed another kiss behind Remus’ ear. Then another to his cheek. Also one to his chin. Can’ t forget one on the side of his neck. HIs eyes remained close and sleep was still clouding his anxiety if this affection says anything. 

“Virge!” 

“Wha?” Virgil groaned but kept his face burrowed in Remus’ neck. As revenge for his boyfriend’s mean tone, he pressed many more kisses. Lots and lots. 

“Virge! Tihickles!” 

“Do you think I care?” Virgil finally let his smile go, really who thought that the two sides who both can't get up in the... afternoons should both date. Disaster in the making. Remus flinched at the words spoken into his skin, “Fight me or get up.”

“Ihihi I would hih so win. You're useless in ihihi in the morning!” 

“Yeah. True. But! You literally haven’t moved and I’m tickling you.”

“You’re useless eeeehhehe! You suck hihi at even this! I could start tickling you and then we could both lie here until we rot away.” 

“Nah, you’re not going to move. I’m free to tickle as much as I want.” 

It was an hour later did Remus and Virgil finally slunk over to the kitchen and made sure to look extra helpless and tired in front of Patton. 


End file.
